Ruleta Rusa
by MintDropsz
Summary: Un extraño AU con mobsters, policia, un hitman y un amor imposible
1. Capítulo 1: Ruleta Rusa

Sabía que esconderse no serviría de nada. El edificio entero estaba sitiado, por lo que tratar de escapar era impensable. Aún así, el silencio que inundaba el lugar era el que estaba haciendo de su mente un manojo de nervios. Su respiración entrecortada y el incesante latido de su corazón eran lo único que podía escuchar, y esto lo hacía sentirse cual mosca en una telaraña, esperando el momento de ser descubierta y ser engullida por el arácnido del que ahora es presa.

Sin embargo, muy pronto su realidad se vería destrozada por su infortunado destino. Era inevitable, razón por la cual no se molestó en buscar una manera de huir. Todo lo contrario, se limitó sentarse en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra un muro que yacía entre este y las escaleras por las que, en cuestión de minutos, aparecerían sus verdugos.

Estaba asustado, debía admitirlo. El solo pensar en que estaba rodeado de docenas de hombres armados que no dudarían en asesinarlo tan pronto lo vieran le ponía los pelos de punta. Se sentía un cobarde. Pensó que era injusto que aquellos que han tomado más vidas que él sean los dueños de su último respiro a pesar que el villano no es otro sino él mismo.

En eso, el sonido de pasos acercándose hizo que la adrenalina corriera por su cuerpo y agudizara sus sentidos. Todo este tiempo estuvo esperando una multitud pero, si sus oídos no le egañaban, solo una persona estaba subiendo por esas escaleras.

Esa manera de caminar y la forma en la que sincronizaba sus pasos al compás del leve silbido de una canción cuya letra conoce de memoria, hacían evidente quién yacía detrás del muro que los separaba. Si antes ya estaba alterado, entonces ahora no habían palabras para describir cómo se sentía.

—Te encontré—Dijo el sujeto a sus espaldas jocosamente, como si esto se tratase de un simple juego de las escondidas.

Como respuesta, giró la cabeza, observando a la persona detrás. Y allí se encontraba Viktor apuntando directo a su cráneo. Al verlo, Yuuri se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente.

—¿Y Pitchit? —Preguntó una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser capaz de sentir el frío metálico del arma justo en su frente.

—¿Tu amigo? Muerto, probablemente—Respondió con su mano en el gatillo sin apretarlo en ningún momento—Solo quedas tú. Ríndete.

—Ya lo hice, hace un buen rato—Yuuri suspiró y sacó su revólver—Queda una sola ¿Quieres jugar?

El de cabello plateado lo pensó por unos segundos mas luego se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban —¿Crees que me engañas? No soy tan estúpido para dejarme convencer por alguien como tú—Estaba dejando de lado su profesionalismo y permitiendo que sus sentimientos sacaran lo peor de sí. Eso era inaceptable.

—Cálmate, Viktor. Es solo un juego—Dijo al tiempo que bajaba la pistola del otro para proceder a abrazarlo—Es mi último deseo, por favor.

La forma en la que Yuuri le rogaba solo hacía que estuviera cada vez más cerca de caer en la tentación. No era necesario abrazarlo de vuelta para sentir cómo temblaba, y quizás fue eso lo que le hizo ceder ante tan extraña petición.

—Está bien. Hagámoslo—. Se separó de este y giró el tambor, dándole el revólver al japonés, quien apuntó a su sien y disparó sin vacilar, teniendo la suerte de poder pasar el arma al hombre a su lado.

—Pareces seguro de lo que haces— Afirmó Viktor con una irónica sonrisa mientras hacía lo mismo una vez tuvo la pistola en sus manos, regresándosela al otro, tratando de emular la confianza de Yuuri a pesar de estar aterrado por la posibilidad de morir en ese mismo instante.

—No es que esté seguro. Es que ya no tengo nada qué perder. Lo he dicho muchas veces, mi último deseo es morir a tu lado, que cuando mi sangre corra por el suelo estés allí y tomes mi mano.

—Eso no tuvo que ser así. Pudimos haber vidio nuestra historia de amor felizmente—Los ojos de Viktor se empañaron por las lágrimas, siendo incapaz de ver el momento en que su ahora enemigo tiró del gatillo por segunda vez y extendió su mano para darle el objeto.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pudimos…si hubiésemos sido distintos—Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras el ruso hacía su movida y pasaba el revólver al hallarse victorioso—Pero no podemos.

Quedaba un turno. En este momento, el joven de cabello oscuro se jugaba la vida. Era todo o nada. No obstante, lucpia extremadamente tranquilo. Una vez más, el arma fue dirigida a su sien. Hizo contacto visual con el otro mientras apretaba lo que representaría su muerte inmediata o una oportunidad de vivir, teniendo que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos cometidos.

Lo hizo. Viktor tuvo que cerrar los ojos de golpe al sentir el dedo de Yuuri moverse y terminar lo que comenzó, haciendo que las lágrimas contenidas salieran y corrieran por sus mejillas. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue al muchacho intacto, apuntándole.

—Lo siento. El destino decidió que hoy no es mi día de partir, pero el tuyo sí— Rió entre dientes.

A este punto, el corazón del ruso estaba a mil por hora. No podía morir ahora, simplemente no podía, razón por la cual no lo dudó a la hora de dispararle a Yuuri sin que este si quiera tuviera la oportunidad de acercar su dedo al gatillo. En eso, recordó las palabras otrora dichas quien ahora yacía tendido en el piso tornado de una tonalidad carmesí, al tiempo que el remordimiento lo hacía sentir como si estviese siendo apuñalado por cientos de puñales.

—¿Tomar su mano? Tan cursi como siempre—Pensó. Sin embargo, permaneció ahí por un par de minutos, haciendo justamente lo que él hubiese querido, y fue cuando escuchó pasos provenientes de las escaleras que se puso de pie.

—Oímos un disparo ¿Está bien? —Uno de los armados preguntó.

—Sí, solo necesito salir de aquí—Suspiró—Y, Masumi…No le digas a Chris que fui yo quien lo asesinó.

El castaño asintió y Viktor se dispuso a marcharse del lugar. Evitando al máximo el contacto con cualquiera de sus colegas para así no levantar sospecha alguna.

Tan pronto llegó a su hogar, lloró como nunca. No solo había perdido a su amante, sino que este había muerto por su culpa, por esas manos que una vez lo acariciaron tiernamente, aquellas cuyos dedos se entrelazaron con los del cadáver, manchándose de su sangre. Un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

 **N/A:** Volví a asesinar un personaje principal, me está empezando a gustar. Ahora fue el turno de Yuuri de morir.

Espero les guste. Recuerden que es multichapter :)


	2. Capítulo 2: El chico del bar

El momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez se guardaría por siempre en la memoria de Viktor. La forma en que sus ojos oscuros como la obsidiana se asemejaban a los de un cachorrito callejero en busca de un alma noble que lo proteja de la lluvia logró seducirlo como jamás creyó posible.

Ocurrió en un bar de mala muerte, de esos que con solo saber de su existencia significa que se es peligroso o, por lo menos, alguien que es mejor no voltear a ver una segunda vez.

Muchos creerían que ese no es lugar para un policia mas era una visita de carácter laboral. Sin embargo, esto no le impidió pasar un buen rato, llegando a olvidar que su propósito original no era la búsqueda de la diversión ni mucho menos de un compañero de juegos.

Recordó haberse sentado junto a Yuuri por pura casualidad. Este se comportaba tímidamente y se limitaba a asentir o dar breves respuestas a cda una de las preguntas, a pesar de estar bastante interesado en la conversación que estaban teniendo por muy banal que fuese.

— ¿Mal día? —Viktor lo interrogó al ver su ceño fruncido y eterna expresión de desasosiego al tiempo que tiene la mirada fija en un punto entre su vaso y el suelo.

—Algo así —Se encogió de hombros, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.—Nada de lo que quiera hablar con un extraño —Agregó una vez que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que dijera la razón detrás de su notable inconformidad.

—Tú lo que necesitas es otro trago—Afirmó con extrema seguridad —Yo invito.

Tras esa copa vinieron muchas más y, con ellas, la necesidad de mover el cuerpo por lo que, al cabo de unos minutos, Yuuri se vio bailando junto a su también borracho acompañante. Con cada cambio de canción, se iban acercando más el uno al otro inconscientemente al tal punto que habían dejado de ser guiados por la música para dejarse llevar por sus pasiones contenidas.

Viktor yacía impresionado por la metamorfosis que sufre el japonés cuando bebe, y eso le encantaba. De repente, fueron interrumpidos.

—Disculpa, pero me lo tengo que llevar—Un muchacho de tez un poco más oscura hizo su aparición. El ruso trató de responder mas le fue imposible puesto que los dos parecían estar en su propio mundo, uno en el que él no tenía cabida.

—Ya son las doce, cenicienta. Hora de irse—Dijo Pitchit mientras su amigo se rehusaba. Fastidiado, lo asió del brazo de tal forma que no pudiese soltarse y se dispuso a llevárselo, no sin antes dirigir su mirada a Viktor nuevamente.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a Yuuri.

—Yuuri…Así que su nombre es Yuuri—Pensó el peli plateado.

De igual manera, se preguntaba por qué ese joven le estaba prohibiendo verlo otra vez ¿Sería su novio? Eso sería una lástima porque realmente quería volver a hablar con él. No obstante, trató de no pensar en ello y se marchó, dejando inconclusa la misión original.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Yo sé que te gusta pero es un policía, no puedes arriesgarte así —Le reprochaba el tailandés a su amigo a las afueras del bar.

Pitchit lo sabía, ese hombre de ojos azules enloquecía al japonés desde hace un tiempo, razón por la cual lo seguía a todas partes tan solo para apreciar su belleza. Incluso, al enterarse que este poseía un perro, hizo lo imposible por conseguir uno igual, el cual murió no mucho después. A pesar de eso, su historia de amor jamás se haría realidad, eran como Romeo y Julieta. En su caso, la ley y quien huye de esta.

Días más tarde, tan pronto llegó a su oficina, fue interceptado por Chris quien, po algún motivo que prefería desconocer, llevaba consigo un sinfín de papeles.

—Ayúdame, esto te va a gustar—Afirmó el rubio, tratando de convencerlo con una mordaz sonrisa—He estado investigando a un grupo de mafiosos, los _Nishigori,_ ¿Sabes de ellos? Lo único que tengo es que son de orígen japonés y, al parecer, no se ensucian las manos—Rió entre dientes—Tienen a alguien que les hace el trabajo sucio, y ese alguien es bastante famoso en los barrios bajos, un muchacho peligroso. Mira.

Chris procedió a mostrarle un retrato habloado del joven, y Viktor puso los ojos como platos al reconocer el rostro. _«_ _Es Yuuri_ _»_

—Lleva años siendo perseguido pero nadie ha sido capaz de siquiera verlo en persona —Suspiró y cambió su expresión al ver cómo la cara de su colega se inundaba de sorpresa— ¡Oh! Aunque parece que tú sabes algo…Habla.

El ruso negó con la cabeza vehementemente. Le había contado al italiano sobre su aventura mas no podía decirle que quien yacía en ese retrato era el chico del bar, aquello que lo había cautivado noches atrás.

—No sé nada, solo me pareció demasiado apuesto para ese trabajo suyo —Mintió, esperando que el otro le creyera.

—Está bien. Si te enteras de algo, me llamas.

Le era imposible digerir toda esa información de golpe. Yuuri, el tímido asiático con quien compartió unos tragos, ese que no lucía sospechoso en absoluto ¿Relacionado con la mafia? A este punto, ya no le quedaba ni una pizca de sentido común ni profesionalismo, por lo que tomó una decisión: Lo protegería de sus compañeros como diera lugar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola :)

Espero les guste este segundo capítulo...


End file.
